Harry Potter: Shadows and Dust
by Time Shadow
Summary: The Dark Lord Potter shall rise and all shall feel his wrath. Dark/Harry God/Harry Harry/Harem
1. A Special Visit

**Hey guys, Time Shadow here with another story. Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_"Flashback talking"_

_'Flashback thinking'_

**_Spells_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, such as Pottermore. I do However, I do own my original characters, spells, and most of the plot for this story.**

* * *

Sirius was dead. Pushed through the Veil by a nonleathal curse from his cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. In a fit of rage, Harry stormed after. From out of the hall of mysteries and into the atrium chased her. Flinging all manner of dark curses, most of them ones he didn't even know, as she taunted him. He even let his hate consume him and tried to Cruciate her. That was a mistake. Voldermort showed up in the atrium and tried to use Harry's rage against him. Tried to make him kill Bellatrix using the Killing Curse and turn him into a Death Eater. Harry fought him off the invasion of his mind with what little of his Occlumency skills he could muster and didn't attempt to kill Bellatrix. He probably would've died had Dumbledore not shown up at that precise moment engaging Voldermort in a duel.

As Harry lied there on his bed in little whinging, he contemplated on the events of that night.

_'How had I known all those curses? And why was I so angry? Bellatrix claimed that it was righteous fury, but I'm not so sure.'_

All these questions and more plagued his mind. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Hedwig making a loud screeching noise. Groaning, as he knew that this would make the Dursley's yell at him to do something, Harry waited and listened. After a few minutes of silence, he knew something was up. So, in one quick motion he rolled from off of his stomach into a standing position whilst simultaneously grabbing his wand. Sensing a presence behind him, Harry whirled around and pointed his wand at the obviously feminine intruder.

"Hello my love. It's been too long." she said

Caught off guard by the greeting, Harry took a moment to study her as he was sure she was doing likewise. She was wearing a black dress and had wavy, dark brown hair, dark grey eyes, and pale skin.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh dear it seems the mental blocks weren't fully removed after all."

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't worry, all your questions will be answered shortly."

Just as she finished that sentence his wand flew out of his hand and Harry flew back into the wall behind him. She kept him there so that he wouldn't fall on his face. Then she very tenderly grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Green eyes met grey as he stared at the woman in shock. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

All at once Harry found himself floating in a sea of grey and black. Then the inky blackness began to take shape as though it were a memory in a pensieve.

_A young eight year old Harry was laying on his bed in the cupboard under the stairs. He was thinking about how much he hated his life and how much he would give anything to make everyone suffer and feel his pain. The Dursley's had given him another beating where the whole family joined in instead of just Vernon and after that they had locked him in the cupboard all day as they went to the cinema like 'normal people'. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a loud pop and then a body fell on top of his own._

_Harry screamed and jumped in surprise. After getting out of his shock he saw that the body was feminine and was covered in blood. This threw him into a panic and he began to pound his little fists against the door to the cupboard trying to get out. This must've awoken the woman for the opened her eyes and after looking around a bit at the dingy cupboard and grimacing in disgust, she grabbed his arms and face and made Harry look at her._

_"Calm down Harry. Give it a minute to sink in." she said_

_Instantly, as though by magic, the knowledge of what had happened and who this woman was flooded to his brain without hurting him. Then he smiled and tried to be polite,_

_"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
_

_"Hello Harry Potter. My name is Morgana, Morgana Pendragon."_

* * *

**AN: That's it for now. I know it was short, but I promise to make the chapters longer. Be sure to review. :)**

**TTFN**


	2. Swimming a Sea of Memories

**Hey guys, Time Shadow here with another chapter of Shadows and Dust. Enjoy and review!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_"Flashback talking"_

_'Flashback thinking'_

**_Spells_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, such as Pottermore. I do However, I do own my original characters, spells, and most of the plot for this story.**

* * *

**Flahback**

* * *

_"Before we begin, I think it's best to have this conversation in a different setting, don't you?" Morgana asked_

_Receiving a nod, Morgana looked at the door and her eyes flashed golden signifying her use of magic to unlock the door. Stooping low and walking out of the cupboard, Morgana once again grimaced in disgust as she was reminded that Harry lived in a CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS. _

_'Filthy muggles. How dare they treat a powerful magical entity such as Harry this way. I can't wait to hear their screams.'_

_Harry, who came out after her, led Morgana to the sitting room across from the cupboard. Once they were seated, Harry said, "So... let me get this straight. Your a dark witch, one of the most powerful of all time, who tried to take over the world by using magic. This would make magic, which is real, legal as it wasn't at the time. You failed however and was stabbed by Merlin, a powerful wizard, with a dragon forged sword nearly killing you if my magic didn't save you and transport you to the future. This bonded us for all of time, as my magic makes me immortal, and makes me your master. Speaking of my magic, I'm the descendant of Lord Peverell, a powerful dragonlord, which would make my magic even stronger than that of Merlin himself. Is that about right?"  
_

_"Yes" Morgana said simply_

_"So... where do we go from here?"_

_"Let's leave your long term goal for later thought. For now, I'll be your teacher in the magical arts."_

_"Brilliant"_

* * *

Then the world spun again and Harry was back in the sea of grey and black, but just as quickly as it reformed, the sea again shifted into various images,

_A ten year old Harry along with Morgana was once again in the sitting room whilst the muggles were out doing... whatever muggles do. _

_"Morgana, speak." Harry said in a commanding, but gentle tone._

_Within the first week, Morgana had discovered blood wards surrounding the house that would alert their caster to any significant magical output. Morgana had alerted Harry about this and had advised him that they shouldn't risk being discovered, so they were careful to use a low level confundus charm whenever they practiced magic. Morgana also figured that the creator of the wards must still be alive out there somewhere as if they weren't the wards wouldn't have been active. Thus she went out scouting for this person and stumbled upon an entire magical community. While she was out scouting, Morgana found out about a number of things such as Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts and creator of the wards. She also found out about Voldermort and Harry's title, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and what it meant. Over the years as she was teaching Harry the magical arts of her time and the present, Morgana confessed her love to Harry and he did likewise. They both decided to put off sex until he was older and more sure of his ambition. _

_"Well master, I've learned that Dumbledore intends to send you an invitation to Hogwarts on your eleventh birthday and that at somepoint whilst there Voldermort," at this she sneered, "will use you to revive himself and eventually when he brings about another Wizarding War, you'll have to be sacrificed so that Voldermort can be killed. This is because you are a living Horcrux of Voldermort. The piece of his soul resides in your scar. Dumbledore, of course, believes this is all in the name of 'the greater good'." At this point she sneered once more and remained silent._

_"Hm." Harry said as he was lost in thought_

_After giving Harry amble enough time to process this, Morgana said, "Master, may I make a suggestion?" After receiving a nod, "It is prudent we remain anonymous and unknown until the time is right. Dumbledore," Insert sneer here, "will surely try to scan you to see if you have been corrupted or for any abnormalities. Therefore, I suggest we place blocks on your magic and mind which will be removed when they both reach a certain point. I-I will of course be shadowing you so as to make sure no harm comes to you in while you are weakened."_

_After a moment of studying her nervous posture, Harry once again nodded and said, "Make it so then."_

* * *

Harry was back in the sea and just as he'd expected, it changed into another series of series was recent. This time, it showed what happened in the Department of Mysteries last week.

_Morgana was sitting in the shadows, watching events unfold in the Ministry. As she saw Harry flinging curses that he shouldn't have known at Bellatrix, Morgana knew what it meant._

_'Finally, it's time'_

* * *

**And done! I must say, I truly am surprised at how little there is of this pairing because as far as I know, I'm the only one with an M rated Harry/Morgana story on this site. But anyway, time for reviews,**

**Hadrian Malfoy: Sorry, Hermione is here to stay, but Daphne is a possibility.**

**anotherboarduser: Thanks, and while I agree that adding more girls will make lemons difficult to write, I'll still be expanding the harem.**

**starboy454: Thanks and yes, there will be more. So far, I'm not sure who else will be in the harem, but I know that Luna, Fleur, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and possibly Minerva are definitely in.**

**Irishfighter: Thanks. :)**

**Let me know if you guys want me to start a poll on my profile for Harry's harem after the current one for The Specter Chronicles is done. Don't forget to review,**

**Time Shadow out**


	3. Breaking Bad

**Hey guys, Time Shadow here with another chapter of Shadows and Dust. Enjoy and review!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_"Flashback talking"_

_'Flashback thinking'_

**_Spells_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, such as Pottermore. I do However, I do own my original characters, spells, and most of the plot for this story.**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry found himself still pinned to the wall and kissing Morgana. Now that he was back from his out of body experience, Harry felt compelled to look at her in a different light, but he was interrupted from his musings by the sound of something snapping. Then, even more memories and information was flooded into Harry's brain, but all of it was sorted and categorized in less than a second due to his enhanced mental capabilities.

_'Wait, where did that come from and what was that noise?'_

Thinking back, Harry realized that the sound was his mental blocks being broken. Then he heard another snapping sound and he grew a few feet. This meant that his physical barriers must have been broken just now as well. Once more realizing he was still kissing Morgana, Harry pondered on how he should punish her for her rough treatment. After another few seconds of thinking about all the things he could and would do to her, Harry realized that he and Morgana were still in that accursed house on Privet Drive. So, in one fluid motion, Harry flipped their positions ending with him kissing Morgana while she was stuck to the wall.

"Mmmm master!" Morgana moaned as Harry cupped her ass and ground his crotch into hers. Then he pulled back and released his hold on her,

"No! Please give it to me master, I want it." Morgana begged

"Consider this part of your punishment, slave, for your rough treatment earlier." Harry said

"Yes master." Morgana said simply, accepting her fate.

"Come, slave. It's time to show the world who it's true ruler is. Let's start by giving the Dursley's my 'thanks' for 'taking me in'." Harry said

Morgana just looked at him adoringly whilst nodding her head and following him out the door. Walking down the hall and the stairs with Morgana a few steps behind and to the right of him, Harry came to the sitting room and found Vernon and Dudley watching the telly whilst Petunia was setting the table.

_'Excellent.'_

With a dark and twisted look on his face, Harry announced his presence by saying in a low voice, "Hello Dursley's."

"What do you want b-" Vernon was going to say before Harry pulled a knife from somewhere and stabbed him in his neck piercing the fat and going all the way to his artery and wind pipe. Vernon fell onto his back from his standing position and began to gurgle the red life fluid and yellow fat from his own body. Finally choking to death on his own fat and blood, the last thing Vernon saw was his family getting tortured by Harry and a mysterious woman.

* * *

Dudley was watching the telly with his father when he heard his idiot cousin come in. Turning to face him, Dudley saw his father falling on his back. Then Dudley began screaming as searing pain rocketed all throughout his body. Looking down he saw that most of his flabby body was covered in cuts. Most of them were shallow, but some, particularly in vital areas such as the heart and lungs, were deep gashes. So deep that Dudly could see the white bones within his husky body. After only a couple seconds of this, acid began to leak from Dudley's pores in the places where there were no cuts. Screaming renewed, Dudley also saw that once the acid had seeped into his wounds, they were cauterized by scorching flame whilst at the same time it felt as though every cell in his body was being electrocuted. Not that Dudey's tiny brain understood all of this though. The last thing Dudley saw before choking on blood and acid was the rest of his family getting tortured along with him by Harry and a mysterious woman.

* * *

Petunia was setting the table when, like her husband and son, she turned to the door after her nephew announced himself. Being closer to the door than the others, Petunia saw the woman behind arry and wondered who she was. Just as Petunia was about to demand Harry tell her, she felt cold air hit her down, Petunia saw that all of her clothes had vanished and she stood there naked as the day she was born.

"Get over here slut and kneel." she heard Harry command

Petunia was about to protest, but found she couldn't and that her limbs moved of their own accord. Soon she was kneeling in front of her nephew.

Grabbing her chin and making her look up at him, Harry said, "This could have been such a beautiful face had it not been tainted by jealousy and greed. No matter, all shall be corrected soon. For now, let's get back to your torture. Suck it whore!"

Just as he finished, Harry pushed her mouth on the erection that was somehow free from the confines of his pants. Petunia was revolted at this act of freakishness and wanted nothing more than for it to stop. She tried to pull her head off of his dick, but only succeeded in creating a vacuum to go along with her sucking. Angry at her body betraying her, Petunia ranted in her head about how this was all due to the freakish magic and how Harry would be punished severely.

Soon after a while of bobbing and sucking, Petunia felt Harry put his hand on the back of her head and thrust into her throat whilst using the other hand to pinch her nose.

"Ah yeah, take it bitch!" Harry grunted as he continued his thrusting

Petunia began to convulse after a while as he didn't let up and darkness began encroaching on the edges of her vision. The last thing she saw before she died from chocking to death on cock was the sight of her husband and son being tortured as well. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Venon and Dudley were both watching the telly while Petunia was setting the table for dinner when Harry walked in.

"Hello Dursley's and welcome to the Nightmare Realm." Harry said

Just as before, everyone turned to him, but this time no one said anything as they stared at him in shock. After a moment of silence, Vernon said, "W-what the hell kind of freakishness was that, boy? Now you won't be gettin diner for a year you ungrateful little freak. Just wait till I'm done with you, you little f-"

Before Harry cut him off with a malicious grin as if he hadn't stopped talking, "I hope you enjoyed that Dursley's as it was only an appetizer for what is to come. Let's move on to the genitals shall we?"

No one moved and one again they stared at him in shock. This time Harry broke the silence by saying, "Well come on then, let me hear your screams! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And scream they did

* * *

**And done! Sorry for the delay in posting, it has been a stressful time with the new semester and all. Anyway, I feel that the torture scene didn't quite measure up the ones I've read in other fics. Let me know what you guys think. Moving on, time for reviews,**

** Charmed Forever Fan: Thanks, but I don't think this story can be considered sweet anymore after this chapter. XD**

**starboy454: Thanks! :)**

**Irishfighter: Thanks and good to know. A poll will be up soon. :)**

**jh831: Thanks and read on to find out. :)**

**Seeker-of-Raven: Thanks and don't worry all four will be in the harem. :)**

**Guest: Thanks. :)**

**Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next time,**

**Time Shadow out**


	4. The Nightmare Realm

**Hey guys, Time Shadow here with another chapter of Shadows and Dust. Enjoy and review!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_"Flashback talking"_

_'Flashback thinking'_

**_Spells_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, such as Pottermore. I do However, I do own my original characters, spells, and most of the plot for this story.**

* * *

After screaming for god knows how long in suffering and agony, all the pain from the numerous torture methods they were forced to endure suddenly stopped. Then they were back in the sitting room again with Harry having just walked in again. Except this time he said, "Well Dursle's, I hope you have enjoyed your stay in the nightmare realm. Please note that anything that has happened to you whilst in the Nightmare Realm will happen to your body in the real world. Oh and do give my regards to my old friend Death for me." Harry finished with a pleasant smile. Then he waved his hand and Vernon was burned, bifurcated, mutilated, poisoned, choked, drowned, smothered, and rotted to death whilst his son suffered the same fate. Petunia, however, screamed as she felt her asshole rip open, her pussy stretch to epic proportions, and the bones in her jaw and hands shatter like glass as her neck snapped, though somehow the pain kept her alive.

Ignoring Petunia for the moment, Harry looked over at Morgana to find that she had one hand down her pants rubbing her pussy while the other hand worked on mauling her breast. Commenting on this, he said, "You get off on this don't you? The torture and suffering of others makes you wet doesn't it?"

"Yes master, so hot." Morgana panted

"Such a bad little witch. Don't worry, you will get what you want and more soon." Harry said making Morgana shudder

Going over to his aunt, who had passed out from the assault on her body sometime during his study of Morgana, Harry grabbed a handful of hair and dragged her out through the door as his slave followed. When they were standing in the middle of the street, Harry tugged the wad of hair in his hand so that Petunia's feet nearly left the ground and grabbed her wrist firmly. Letting the hair go, Harry held out his arm for Morgana.

"If I may ask, where are we going, master?"

"While the Dursley's were in the Nightmare Realm, I took the liberty of combing your mind and found the castle you built there for me." Morgana nodded and took the offered arm and with a crack they apparated.

* * *

The castle built by Morgana herself using a bit of Harry's magic, was located in his own personal dimension which he created and named the Nightmare Realm. This meant that no one could find it. That was because it was created when Harry was experimenting with some dark magic and could bend to his will. Only Harry could bring someone there or give them permission to go there. Even if anybody did find and infiltrate the Nightmare Realm, anyone who didn't have Harry's express permission could never enter the castle due to the wards which would fry the person and expel them from the dimension completely.

The castle grounds themselves included tall towering spires, a large field to be used for a number of purposes, a lake that looked as cold as the Arctic, and a huge forest with tall glowering trees bigger than any redwood. All this made the outside an almost perfect replica of Hogwarts. Were it not for the facts that the spires had dark lightning clouds near the tops, the field had black flames rising higher than the bleachers bringing immense heat and the wailing of millions of mortal minds, the forest looked darker and eerier than the Forbidden Forest ever could, and the lake was blood red with grasping hands breaking the surface as though it were infested with inferi.

The inside was no better. The Great Hall was the same except it contained a single grand table with the ceiling depicting lava rain and the windows were all shattered or cracked. Where classrooms were in Hogwarts, was only closed doors with more sounds of sufrfering flowing from them. The walls were lined with the menacing faces of people such as Ivan the Terrible, Adolf Hitler, and Gellert Grindlewald. Like Hogwarts, the halls had ghosts, but these were the ghosts of a headless horseman, a man with scissors for fingers, and a squidlike sailor with tentacles for a beard and hand.

Harry and Morgana along with Petunia apparated into one of the many dungeons which were used for mainly torture. This particular dungeon looked as though it was used for sexual torture. In it were a few cages, a metal horse, chains attached to the ceiling, floor, and walls, and a table. The table held various items such as dildos, whips, paddles, and a few potions among other things.

Going over to one of the cages, Harry threw Petunia inside it from the grip had on her hair. Then he made a motion with his hand toward Morgana and the chains closest to her snapped around her wrists and ankles while suspending her spread-eagle a few feet off the ground leaving her facing a nearby wall with her back to Harry. With another motion, every stitch of clothing on Morgana vanished leaving her skin bare to the cool air in the room. Quick as lightning, Harry was behind her, breathing into her ear as he said, "What a dirty slag you are getting off on torture, questioning your master, and daring to harm him. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What am I to do with you?" Ignoring her struggles against the chains, Harry walked over to the table and examined some of the whips as he said, "Well there is only one thing to do with a filthy whore like you. You must be suitably punished for your crimes. Hmm, I think thirty lashings should do it. You will count and thank me for each one, do you understand slut?"

"Yes master."

Walking back over to her and using the bullwhip he picked up as he was talking, Harry struck her across her shoulder blades forming a welt, "Ahhh" Morgana moaned as she convulsed from the strike.

Striking her two more times, Harry said, "What did I tell you slut?!"

After another strike, Morgana said, "I apologize master. One, thank you master."

_Strike _

"Two, thank you master."

_Strike_

_Strike_

"Ahhh! Three, Four, thank you master."

_Strike_

_Strike_

"Ahhh! Five, Six, thank you master."

_Strike_

_Strike_

_Strike_

_Strike_

"Ahhh! S-seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, thank you master."

Instead of continuing, Harry stopped and went back to the table to grab a vial as he said, "Can't have a masochist whore like you enjoying her punishment."

Then he dumped the vial on the whip being sure to cover all of it. When that was done he walked back over to Morgana and struck her again, "Aieeeeeeeeee! Fuck!" Morgana cursed as she screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Seems like slags such as yourself never learn."

Harry had to strike her five more times for her to get herself under control enough to count again. When Harry was done with the full thirty lashes, Morgana's back was a scarred and bloody mess. With a wave of his hand, Morgana's wounds were healed and it was as if she never received them in the first place. Then he was behind her again, but this time, having discarded the whip back onto the table, both hands snaked around to her front with one of them cupping her dripping wet pussy while the other fondled her left tit and pinched her diamond hard nipple. "You really are a dirty slut with you moaning and writhing beneath me you know that? I know exactly what your going to be for the rest of your days." Harry said, then he turned Morgana to face him as the chains released her, making her look into his eyes as he held her up, "You will be one of my personal cumdumps when not helping me get other cumdumps. You will only ever be on your hands and knees or back taking my cock and seed."

"Yes master, I will be your cumdump whore." Morgana said breathlessly as Harry leaned in and claimed her lips once more. As Morgana closed her eyes to revel in the the kiss, they vanished silently without a trace.

* * *

This time, Harry and Morgana appeared in a grand bedroom that was rather spartan containing only a large four-poster bed that looked fit for a king and a plush green rug spanning the entirety of the room. Morgana, opening her eyes to see the room they were in and knowing what came next, broke the kiss to slide down to her knees, trailing her body on his all the while.

When she was fully on her knees, Morgana vanished Harry's clothes leaving him stark naked. Coming face to face with his semi erection, Morgana leaned in and took a big whiff, filling her nostrils with his scent. Liking the smell, she took Harry's already thick 9 inch cock in hand and licked the fat, purple tip. Also liking the taste of Harry's manhood, Morgana began to bob her head up and down five inches of his length as she diddled herself to keep wet for the penetration that was sure to come.

However, like Petunia, Morgana soon felt Harry's hands in her hair pulling her head down to meet his hips as he thrusted in and out of her mouth reaching deep into her throat and making her gag. Morgana was getting lightheaded and dizzy, but then she felt Harry's grip on her hair tighten as he pulled her so close her nose was in his pubic hairs. Then she felt his cock twitch and he released his seed strait down her throat.

"Ungh! Take it all bitch!" Harry grunted as he came

Morgana nearly choked on the quantity of the first three spurts alone, but Harry pulled out and shot the rest on her face and tits. Reflexively, Morgana licked a bit of cum on the corner of her mouth. She thought Harry's cum tasted sweet, alot like sugar still left in the bowl after cereal. Scooping the rest off her face and chest, Morgana decided right then and there that it was her new favorite drink.

As soon as she was finished eating the rest of his cum, Harry scooped Morgana up and threw her now squealing form onto the bed. Getting onto the bed, Harry spread her legs and scooted between them. He began to teasingly grind his dick into her slit, but was careful never to enter her every time he came close.

"Please fuck me master." Morgana whined

"Patience slut."

Then all of a sudden he shoved his prick inside her making her scream in ecstasy and cum just from the force of the penetration alone. As she lost her virginity during her time in the Middle Ages, Harry simply began thrusting at a brisk pace. Soon though, he began to grow tired of this and started ramming inside of her, reaching the entrance to her womb with his dick.

"AHH! Oh, fuck, fuck me harder master! Fuck me more!"

Harry complied with her request as he began hammering her even faster while her quim clenched and convulsed around him. Soon she saw stars as she reached her explosive finish. When she came down from her orgasmic high, Morgana found herself on her stomach with her knees up and spread making her ass stick out. When she felt Harry prodding at her rosebud with his dick, she knew that he was about to take her anal virginity and so she relaxed as much as possible while stile bracing herself for the pain. Then, after Harry got the tip in after some struggle, he slammed all the way to the base making Morgana cry out.

"Ungh, so fucking tight. I'm going to fuck you into the mattress bitch."

With that Harry wrapped her hair around his hand and pull as he began to make good on his promise with Morgana's screams doing nothing more than spurring him on. Soon the pain subsided for her to be replaced by intense pleasure as she started thrusting back into him allowing Harry to go deeper inside her. After a while they both sped up even more as they began to reach their peaks. Just as Harry's cock started to twitch again, he pulled out and slammed back into Morgana's quivering pussy as hard as he could even penetrating her cervix. With a grunt and a moan, they both came as Harry blasted his seed into her, painting her womb white with her quim trying to literally suck his seed out of his balls. Then they fell asleep spooning with Harry's cock still in Morgana's pussy as a blanket appeared and covered them.

* * *

**And done! Whew, finally made a longer chapter as you guys have requested. Time for reviews, **

**J.T.P2013: Thanks and will do.**

**plums: Sorry, but if you don't like it don't read.**

**naruto-uzumaki-namikaze-uchiha: Thanks and me too. :)**

**Robert77833: Ill try and yes, Lily will be featured in the harem.**

**PoseidonsWrath5: Me too! I actually decided to make this because there were no M rated Harry/Morgana stories. I'll be sure to take your offer into consideration. :)**

**horus100: Thanks, I hope you like the one featured in this chapter and I'll definitely be adding more lemons. **

**The Dark Dragen: Thanks and I will. Keep up the awesome work on your fics as I have been interested in them for some time. :)**

**SlythrInHermione: I don't see how you can make an assumption like that based on a few chapters, but you do that.**

**Paladin-kriss: Thanks. :)**

**Guest: Thanks. :)**

**chris: Hmm, I suppose if you take away everything, Morgana is in reality a pedo. lol :)**

**In other news, the poll should be up before the next chapter or two. That's it for now, be sure to leave a review,**

**Time Shadow out**


End file.
